


a loud love

by moonvinyl



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonvinyl/pseuds/moonvinyl
Summary: yeonjun and beomgyu find a way to say i love you  to each other without ever saying those words out loud.(or in which, this becomes a string of scenes of yeonjun trying his hardest to show how much he loves beomgyu. and beomgyu stumbling over his words but wanting to let him know how much space yeonjun takes up in his heart.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	a loud love

**Author's Note:**

> i love beomjun's dynamics so much — i can't stop thinking about how yeonjun loves taking care of beomgyu and how beomgyu is always so happy to give endless compliments to him.
> 
> i guess this is a subtle way to let everyone know how soft they really are, behind all those usual cat & dog dynamics hehe. i hope you all enjoy reading this! ♡

yeonjun and beomgyu have always been a little different from everyone else.

they've always been loud. they're the voices that echo down the street under the afternoon sun, the rush of laughter that has become so familiar to the rest of their neighbors. they're the sounds of yelling that resonate in their bedrooms when they're sitting side by side, roughly pushing each other as they play another game of mario kart late in the afternoon. they're the loud music that reverberates through the walls of the school — with yeonjun moving his body to the rhythm and beat as beomgyu matches him with the strums of his guitar and his sweet voice.

everything about them is bright and free. unrestrained and unforgiving — they want nothing more but to let everyone know what their names are. by now, every person that they've crossed paths with knows of their names because they speak the syllables constantly. 

but that doesn't mean that they love the same. 

for yeonjun and beomgyu, who have spent almost their entire lives with their voices that resound through the hallways of their school and down the streets, they're nowhere near to that. their love isn't a huge firework that exploded through their rib cages. they didn't fall in love with their hearts slamming rapidly against their chest, the beats drowning out every sound around them.

no, they never fell in love like that.

they fell in love quietly. like falling asleep next to your best friend, your heart beating quietly in your chest as the rain patters against the windowpane. like tracing your way back home and seeing the way the skies have painted themselves in hues of pink and blue that's so easy to fall in love with.

for yeonjun, he fell in love when beomgyu's head is nestled against his chest as his body curled up against his own. he felt his heart stumble silently through the spaces of his ribs as beomgyu gazed at him with the edges of his lips barely lifting up to resemble a sleepy smile. yeonjun loved him when he felt his best friend snuggle even closer against his body, seeking warmth because it was raining that night and the cold had seeped through the atmosphere.

(yeonjun thinks that he loved beomgyu even before that. he feels like he loved beomgyu since the beginning.)

for beomgyu, he fell in love when he rushed out of the school's doors, cheeks flushed pink and his heart beating incredibly fast. it was so late that day and he long since told yeonjun to go home because he knew that he'll be coming home later than expected. 

except, yeonjun never really went home.

he sat on the steps in front of the school's entrance and he only lifted his head when beomgyu finally came into view. though it was cold that day too, yeonjun looked like he didn't mind that he had to wait for his best friend for another two hours. his eyes were as bright as ever and his smile was still breathtaking as it had always been.

"why didn't you go home?"

beomgyu asked him as they started their way back home. yeonjun pursued his lips at his question, lightly kicking at an empty can that he stumbled into on the street. he couldn't meet beomgyu's eyes at that time, the pink blush only dusting his cheeks as he murmured under his breath.

"because i know you get scared whenever you have to go home alone," his cheeks were painted in dark red as he nervously lets out a cough, "what kind of best friend am i if i end up leaving you in school?"

beomgyu couldn't help but feel the way his heart skip quite literally a beat in his chest. he wanted to say more but yeonjun pulled away from him, walking fast so he could turn around and give beomgyu such a sweet smile.

"come on, the last one to the bus stop is a loser!"

with that, yeonjun laughed and the sound left beomgyu with an ache that he loved since then. 

(they did run their way to the bus stop and as always, yeonjun was faster. as they caught their breath, beomgyu found himself leaning against yeonjun, snuggling close to him. he thought that the older boy would nudge him away but instead, he felt himself being pulled closer as yeonjun wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

as beomgyu stood there, watching the clouds drift through the pink skies, he fell in love. he fell in love with almost everything around him that day. 

but he knew that he loved yeonjun the most. 

yeonjun felt so much like home. he felt like home since the very beginning and for the rest of the days.)

_/_

they're not loud about their love. even their little confession for each other was nothing but a quiet murmur of _i like you_ when they were snuggled up on yeonjun's bed. beomgyu spoke the words against his neck, honey dripping from the edge of his voice and yeonjun kissed him in response. it took more than a week before everyone else around them noticed that they were holding hands far more often and the smiles exchanged between them was enough to spark the curiosity from other people. 

(they still had to say out loud, _we're dating_ , just for other people to believe them. not that beomgyu minded — he liked the way yeonjun smiled so widely at him right after.)

but even then, they're quiet about their love for each other. they don't steal kisses by the hallway when they cross paths after classes end. they walk side by side, still laughing and competing with each other on who'll arrive first at their school's cafeteria. they still argue over the most ridiculous debates, voices always so loud as they rush their way down the steps on their way back home. 

they act so much like how they're still best friends that people almost believed that they didn't like each other in that way.

beomgyu can't blame them though — his relationship with yeonjun didn't drastically change, even as they confessed to each other. yeonjun treated him like before; as if they're best friends that are meant to be like this for a lifetime together.

but he knows that yeonjun loves him. it's in those quiet moments when yeonjun still waits for him after school, making sure that beomgyu is feeling warm as they walk back home. it's in the way beomgyu would stumble into yeonjun's closet, grabbing a shirt that he had taken a liking to and and sometimes wearing it without permission. yeonjun is quick to notice it every time — eyes flickering down his frame. but a smile always curves upon his lips afterwards as he shakes his head fondly. 

"pretty," he'll always say and that's enough to turn beomgyu into a blushing mess.

it's in the way that yeonjun stays up with him late at night, drinking too many cups of coffee so he can help beomgyu with his projects. though yeonjun would constantly joke about not helping him, it doesn't surprise anyone that he'll stumble right onto beomgyu's front door with the materials needed the very same day. he even takes the initiative to buy them snacks and makes sure that beomgyu wouldn't skip any meals because god knows that the younger boy tends to forget to take care of himself.

he doesn't always say _i love you_ to him, that's what beomgyu realized months into their relationship. but it didn't matter much to beomgyu — his sweet smile and his affectionate gestures have always been enough to make beomgyu feel incredibly loved.

(but when yeonjun does murmur _i love you_ to him, late at night when he thinks beomgyu has fallen asleep next to him, beomgyu finds himself smiling so hard. yeonjun catches him awake every time that happens but he won't take them back.

he'll even lean in to leave a fleeting kiss on beomgyu's cheek and whisper, _i love you. i really do._

and beomgyu finds himself falling for him even more.)

beomgyu, on the other hand, is very vocal about how much he adores yeonjun. although he's clumsy and he's not as affectionate as yeonjun, he tries his hardest to make it up with his endless compliments.

he knows that yeonjun works hard. he works harder than anyone else and that always winds up with him being a little too hard on himself. yeonjun won't stop until he's sure that he has perfected every move, until the ache in his joints has become a part of him now.

the younger boy always stays with him whenever yeonjun practices. they'll hide away in a small studio during the weekends and beomgyu would do his homework as yeonjun dances along to the songs playing out on his playlist. beomgyu finds himself tearing his eyes away from the pages of his mathematics book, eyes fixated on the way yeonjun moves his body.

yeonjun moves with as much grace and power there is — everything about him becomes absolutely mesmerizing whenever he performs. he loses himself easily to the music and beomgyu can't help but admire him from afar.

when the song finally fades away and the silence stretches for a heartbeat, beomgyu will always see the way yeonjun would open his eyes and meet his gaze through the mirror. always waiting for something — like he wants to hear how well he did. 

and beomgyu doesn't hesitate in doing so.

"you're so amazing, hyung." it's the words that he says to him ever so often but he'll never get tired of the way yeonjun's eyes subtly become brighter through the soft light slipping through the window. the stars are so achingly beautiful in his eyes and beomgyu finds himself falling in love with galaxies when yeonjun glances at him with a smile.

"really?"

"mm, you did really great today!"

yeonjun crosses the distance between them, finally settling down beside him. beomgyu is quick to reach out to wipe away his sweat with a towel, mirroring his smile so easily.

"you know," his voice drops to a whisper as he lets the towel lightly graze against yeonjun's cheek. he stares at him with a fond look, shifting even closer. "i have a feeling that you'll be famous one day. everyone will adore you and they'll know your name, like they should. you're going to be admired by so many people one day, hyung."

beomgyu knows him so well. yeonjun loves the words of reassurance but he never quite knew how to ask for them. but beomgyu is more than willing to tell him every single day how lovely he is, how much he looks up to him. and every day without any fail, yeonjun always ends up with his eyes as bright as the stars.

he tries to wave a hand dismissively every time, a laugh falling from his lips, "is that so?"

"yeah, you better not forget me when you get really famous."

and that's when yeonjun lets himself love beomgyu in a way that he knew for the past months, _years_ even. he leans in, leaving a fleeting kiss on his lips and beomgyu finds himself yearning for more. yeonjun is more than happy to kiss him senselessly, murmuring _i won't ever forget you_ right in between. his words are soft but beomgyu hears them loud and clear.

"you promise?"

beomgyu lets himself be vulnerable, only for a moment. because as much as he wants to act strong, he still longs for those silent reassurances from yeonjun that everything will be okay. that he won't be alone in the end.

"i promise."

even as sincere as yeonjun is with his words, beomgyu still sulks as he breaks away. he lifts a pinky finger and yeonjun breaks into a fit of soft laughter at the gesture, willingly hooking his own pinky with beomgyu's.

"i promise i won't forget you."

this time, yeonjun doesn't leave any room for beomgyu to start doubting. he pulls the younger boy into his arms and kisses him all over again and beomgyu finds himself falling.

they don't say _i love you_ to each other.

but the _i love you_ resonates as loudly as it could ever have when beomgyu stays up late with yeonjun in studio, despite the fact that they have classes the next day. the words echo between them as yeonjun holds beomgyu's hand tightly, their fingers lacing together as they walk their way back home. every syllable of those words lay still in their ribcages as yeonjun kisses him goodbye, telling him _i'll see you tomorrow, okay?_ before he continues walking to his own home.

yeonjun and beomgyu are not quite loud with their love.

but as beomgyu sinks into his bed sheets that night, the blanket wrapped tightly around his frame, he realizes that he doesn't mind it. their love isn't like those films that they watch every friday night. their love isn't written like the fairytales that everyone wants to have in their own lives.

hell, yeonjun doesn't say _i love you_ that often. and beomgyu is sometimes clumsy with his words. they mess up at times, even if they already know each other so well. 

but it's okay. when yeonjun kisses him, he feels like he's falling all over again. when he holds yeonjun, he knows that the older boy feels so at ease with him.

they feel at home with each other.

and beomgyu doesn't mind having a love like that for a lifetime.


End file.
